Brady's Happily Ever After
by Sierra Clearwater
Summary: Brady finds his imprint at last, but she is unknowingly wanted by the Volturi. Brady needs help, but who? Story is better than summary lets on, R&R. T for swearing.
1. That's Her

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight, I'm just making a little story of my own is Stephenie's world!**

**This is Brady's imprint story. I'm not exactly a great writer, but I have a good story line in my head.**

Br_ady POV_

I was walking around a park in Seattle. Just walking around moping, thinking that maybe I'd finally walk into the girl who would be my imprint. This had become a habit of mine, every Friday I would hang around the park looking for a girl. Sure there were girls who were pretty, girls I would like to ask out, but NEVER was there a girl that took my breath away.

C'mon you're a werewolf, maybe you just weren't meant to find love. Jacob told me he did this once, he had walked around this same park looking for "the one". I had teased him about that back then, but now here I was, doing the same thing. Even Leah, the only female werewolf in the history of the world and probably the most irritating girl in the world, had found an imprint. Poor guy, he was perfect for her, he didn't fight with her and he was ok with the headstrong type.

What was my type? I didn't have a clue. Well, I guess once I found her then it would be clear. Spring break was coming to a close, teen couple strolled around, and it made me sick. Where was my happily ever after? Maybe I didn't get one, but one could hope.

My eyes swept my surroundings, which I did about every ten minutes. The park was a beautiful pristine green, the air was slightly overcast, but through it all you could feel the sunshine.

I could hear girls whispering about me from behind, damn heightened senses; I didn't want to hear what they wanted to do to me. That was nauseating, I had no idea girls were that sick minded. A cool breeze whipped around me, I smelt the air out of habit or maybe it would be called instinct, being a werewolf and all that was inevitable. The scents in the park that day were great, flowers, people, honey sickle in bloom and. . . and. . . _vampire._

I spun my head around in source of the smell, but was stopped short when the world fell out from underneath me. Her hair was an amazing brown as were her eyes and skin, the world no longer held interest for me. The world meant nothing, she was all that mattered, she was all light, happiness, joy and peace I had ever known. This was it, I had finally imprinted. Love, my happily ever after, geez I sounded like a girl.

But all happiness fell again as I realized she was with the enemy! He smiled alluringly as he invited her up, but to my extreme surprise and joy, she shook her head no. He growled at her, I wasn't having that.

My feet led me to the bench where they had been sitting, the vamp looked at me surprised, probably because he smelled me first. His eyes were a bright scarlet, even worse, he was a newborn and it sickened me he was touching her. His pale skin, blonde hair and unnatural beauty also made it clear what he was. "I believe, the lady was with me." He purred, more for her to hear then me.

I looked at the girl, her eyes pleaded with me as she mouthed the word 'help', that did it, she wasn't gonna be anywhere near this guy ever again. Her heart was racing, a loud thunder, maybe she felt the natural aversion humans had for vampires, good thing if she did.

"She's not going anywhere with you." I stated firmly; my hands shook slightly from being so close to a vamp, but I controlled it, because I couldn't live with myself if I hurt her.

"And why not?" he hissed as I glared into his eyes. "Because I know what you are." I whispered, she couldn't even here it. I grabbed her hand as she took it willingly and we paced away quickly towards the fountain in the center of the park.

"Thank you," she whispered, this was the first time I had heard her voice. It was like hearing music for the first time, like hearing the comforting sounds of the ocean at night. Looking at her was like seeing the sun for the first time after being blind for a hundred years. We sat down on the edge of the fountain, she trailed her fingers along the top of the glassy water.

"My pleasure, but what were you doing with him?" I asked, not to pry, but I needed to know. She gave me a shy half smile. "Ex-boyfriend, he used to abuse me a lot." My hands and arms shook uncontrollably, he hurt her? I was gonna kill him!

"Whoa, are you okay!?" she asked, clearly alarmed at the sight of me shaking. Her hand fluttered to my arm, the shaking stopped immediately at her touch, wow, the world was such a new place. Once I realized she existed, nothing but her, really mattered.

"I'm fine, but did you tell anybody?" I wondered my voice sounded husky, sort of like I was in pain and I was in pain, but only because she had been in pain, how could she not tell anybody she was being abused by her boyfriend? That was sick, it made my heart writhe in agony to picture her getting beaten by that monster.

"I was going to, but then he disappeared. He came back today, he said he was just on vacation, but I didn't believe him. He was different, the perfected face and voice, who knows what happened to his eyes." A tear slid down her cheek slowly and precisely.

Without thinking my hand reached up and trapped the tear on my finger. She looked at me sadly, and mumbled, "He said that today was my last day, he took me to all of my favorite places. I was scared, I didn't understand what he meant by 'my last day'. I thought he was going to kill me here, until you showed up."

"I'm glad I found you, too." I whispered. Her next action was amazing, she brought herself closer and wrapped her arms around my waist. It made me fell whole, her warmth and the feeling of being wanted was overwhelming. "I'm sorry, I never did ask you your name." she said as she pulled back and looked into my eyes. My arms stung from having her move back, but I felt like such a woos saying that, so I slid my hands from her shoulders to her hands and took hers in mine.

"I'm Brady. What's your name?" We sounded like we were in grade school, asking names and things like 'will you be my friend?'. She giggled, "Jeanine. So what else is there to know about you?" she asked, it felt like she knew my secret.

"Uhm, I live in La Push. . ." she cut me off, "Whoa, me too! My family just moved there after we found out my mom is part Quileute." She smiled happily and I returned it happily at the thought of being close to her.

"Brady, do you think Damian was going to kill me?" She asked quietly, her voice was saturated with pain and hurt. Would now be the good time to tell her what I was? And maybe even tell her what her ex-boyfriend had become? Poor girl had no right to be put through such crap, but it had to be done, for us to be happy.

"I have to tell you something, but we can't do it here and after that you can't tell anyone my secret." She smirked. "This sounds like grade school." She joked. It was funny how we even thought the same things. She was perfect. We were perfect, together.

I had been so occupied looking at her face, that I hadn't noticed the bleached white sundress she was wearing. It highlighted her hair perfectly, it had embroidered black roses at the hem and her black knee high boots made her look even hotter.

We walked to a bench covered by trees and was vacant of people, she smiled as I waited for her to sit before me. Being a gentleman was never exactly on my high list before, but that would have to change soon. I was doing a pretty good job at it so far.

"What's your big secret?" she asked mockingly, we were the best of friends already.

Only knowing each other for twenty minutes seemed remarkable, but maybe that was the imprinting thing. She waited patiently while I mulled it over in my head.

Do I just come out and say it or do I lead up to it? "Ok, so. . . uhm, I'm a. . . werewolf!

Her face was slightly pinched up as she cocked her eyebrow and stared confused, but she relaxed and said, "Show me then." Her courage was unbelievable.

"Ok, but not here." I said as my eyes swept the surroundings. The bastard, who was apparently named 'Damian' was leaning his back against a tree, glaring at us.

"We have to go, now." I said as I pulled her up and towed her to the parking lot.

"Wait, why?" She struggled against my grip. "Your demonic ex-boyfriend is lurking around behind us let's go." Her breathing caught as I mentioned him as she hastily trotted to my car with me. Even she saw him standing under the shade of a large oak tree on the outskirts of the parking lot giving the death stare at us.

Jeanine shuddered, her eyes closed and she leaned her head against the back of the seat. I reached over and touched her arm, the wind whipped around the car as we drove to La Push. I bet everyone will want to meet her and I so couldn't wait to show her off.

Imprinting was pretty damn awesome, I had to admit. Jeanine smelled like flowers, it was so intoxicating, but then I smelt vampire. He was following us, shit, he was gonna try and kill her anyway. I had an idea of what to do. . . .

I needed to pay a little visit to the Cullens. . .


	2. Oh C'mon!

_**Heyy everybody, so very very sorry I havn't updated!! School has kept me busy and stuff.... so yeah.**_

**_I promised Becky'sWriting that I would update! Turns out I had already written half of the 2nd chap and never finished or posted it... haha :)  
Please don't hate me, I love every single review I get so tell your friends!_**

**_A song that I think could describe imprinting: Black & Gold by Sam Sparro :)_**

_Chap 2. Oh C'mon!_

She had been very silent, but I caught her peeking up at me through her hair time and time again. She caught me looking at her a lot too. I couldn't help myself; she was exactly what I've been waiting for all my life.

The wind flew through the open window, blowing her hair around her face. Rotten vampire stench came along with it, but she wasn't able to smell it. What was I suppose to do? My imprint was being chased by a vampire, do I ask the Cullens to help or do I have the pack help? Maybe I should just ask the Cullens about this guy.

Edward, the mind reader could at least tell me what he wants. What did he want?

"Jeanine, are you okay?" I whispered to her, she turned her head back to me away from the window. She looked at me silently for a moment, and shook her head, the movement made the receding sunlight glint of tear in the corner of her eye.

What was I suppose to do now? I didn't want her to cry, but I didn't want to make her more upset either. Without my permission my hand landed on top of hers, it felt so small and vulnerable. No way in hell was I going to let anything hurt her.

"Hey, don't be scared. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." I meant with my heart and soul. I'd rather die than live without her. She is my life now.

The glare she gave me was horrifying. "So he is trying to kill me!?" Uh oh…

Her breathing picked up and she wrenched her hand away from mine. The emptiness was almost painful. It hurt to have her mad at me.

"Okay, yes, but I have a lot of people who are gonna back me up on this, okay? Nothing will happen to you. I promise." She sighed and a tear escaped the corner of her eye.

"You promise?" she breathed, her heartbeat was erratic and her hands trembled where they gripped the seats. "Trust me, please, Jeanine, I will not let _anything_ happen to you."

"Okay." She muttered under her breath, her head tilted back to the window. No intentions of looking back at me. Shit, had I ruined this already?

The Cullen driveway came into view as I sped down the secluded road, I had become close friends with the Cullens ever since the Volturi battle. Especially since Renesmee was practically a family member to the pack.

My rust bucket of a car pulled up next to Alice's Porsche and I groaned. Of all the ways to look bad, that was definitely in the top five. A sharp poke in my arm brought me away from the embarrassment. "What are we doing here?" she asked, sounding slightly irritated. "This is the Cullens' place, they can help us."

"You mean, they'll get rid of him. And when I say 'him' I mean Damian." I nodded and hopped out of the car. I pulled open her door, trying to be a gentleman… and succeeding!

_Yo, Eddie? Anyone home, dude? I need some help!_

Edward opened the door looking a bit flustered, as he grabbed my hand and yanked us inside. _What's the deal, Eddie? _I asked him in my mind.

"Okay one, don't call me Eddie. Two, your being chased by a Volturi member and Three, he wants her." He mumbled in a hushed tone. My hands were shaking again...

Why did he want her?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_So it was kinda short and a bit of a cliffhanger... you must hate me... haha SORRY AGAIN! but I will try to update more frequently, I promise!_**


	3. Confused and Untrusted

_**Heyy-loww, oh lovely reviewers! haha, thanks for the support and stuff.  
Just a heads up, this chapter and many more to come will include many more curse words and F bombs than any previous writings, haha.  
So now that you know: YOU WERE WARNED**_

**_A song that I think could describe imprinting: Black & Gold by Sam Sparro :)_**

Chap 3 Confused and Untrusted

_Jeanine's POV_

Are they for-fucking-serious!? What the hell is going on!? How nice of Brady and his super model friend to discuss all this confusing shit, while I stand there confused as ever?

What is the Volturi? Why do they want me and how come he doesn't like being called Eddie? I was beyond furious. I was never one to handle high stress situations, but this seemed a bit over the top. I mean, c'mon, what happened in the last hour?

The bronze haired model chuckled, "Well, Brady, your girlfriend has quite the vocabulary." I didn't get it. I hadn't said anything since we arrived. Had I? Who knows, I didn't seem to be remembering anything straight.

I decided to make myself heard, because I was fed up with this already. "Excuse me, but would either of you like to tell me what the fuck is going on?" What's his face laughed and Brady stared at me with a shocked expression. Without thinking, I smacked Brady across the shoulder, I had always done that. Growing up with two older brothers kinda does that to a person. Brady rubbed his arm and tried to reassure me,

"Jeanine, everything will be fine. Just relax a little, please?" Like hell that was gonna happen, I am on the verge of flipping out, and that is what he says. Ugh, men.

_Brady's POV_

This is not good. Not good at all. She probably hates me already and she swears like a sailor. God, I love her. Never in my life had I thought that having a dirty mouth would be attractive, but anyway… So the vamp was a new member of the Volturi, which was bad enough, but why did he want her?

"Do you remember Elezear? Ex-member of the Volturi, he helped us fight for Renesmee." I nodded, what did he have to do with anything?

"His talent, he could see the powers a vampire would have, even if they were still human, but Elezear was not the only one, which is probably the reason the Volturi allowed him to leave. I'm having a hard time figuring it out, because he's not directly thinking about it. Anyway, turns out when the Volturi scout came to find him… they found her too…"

My hands shook, I needed to be in better control of myself, especially if I was gonna be around Jeanine. This was fucked up, no matter how bad I wanted to deny it, it was the truth. She was extremely pissed off, the way she stood, how she wouldn't look at anything, but the wall and how she was muttering curse words, some of them that were only known by some of those truck drivers. She is crazy in the most beautiful way….

"Do you mind if we get back on task?" Edward asked, slightly annoyed. I didn't blame him, I had been fed up with watching the other wolves and their imprints…

"What do I do?" I muttered, not wanting Jeanine to hear, that might make the muttering turn into screaming and some people might not have the ears to hear such foul things.

"Brady, I thought you were driving me home?" Jeanie asked, after her not so silent treatment. "Yeah, you're right. Uh, just wait a minute, okay?" She nodded mutely and started tapping her high heel boots on the wooden floor annoyingly. I hated seeing her mad, so I shoved my thoughts at Edward quickly. _Listen Eddie, I'll call you. But until then, I'm gonna try and stay with her, but if not… I'll just hang out behind her house or something._ _I was also hoping __Alice__ could help, you know, try to see what's coming, could you ask her for me?_

He nodded mutely as I turned to go, but he stopped me by gripping my arm.

"Brady, you need to be very careful, she isn't gonna trust you much longer if you don't tell her anything… just a heads up." I sighed, this is exactly what I _didn't_ want to happen.

"Let's go, Jeanine. Thanks again, Eddie" He growled, as was expected, but who gave a fuck? I didn't. The thundering look of the clouds told me a storm was coming, looked to be a bad one, too. The kind that people get stuck wherever they are, with no hope of leaving until it was over… hmmm… sounds good to me.

**_Soo, I stayed up real late on Halloween night, cramming myself with candy bars to write this for you guys, I better see some reviews!!  
Love yhu pplz always, Sierra Clearwater_**


	4. Hell Have No Fury Like A Woman's Wrath

_**Hey Hey Hey! So I am INSANELY busy, with school and stuff, tryin real hard to get it done, but sometimes it just doesn't happen...  
Somehow, I managed to bust out another chapter today. So happy :)**_

**_A song that I think could describe imprinting: Black & Gold by Sam Sparro :)_**

Chap 4- Hell have no fury like a woman's wrath

_Brady's POV_

She looked angrily out the window, refusing to acknowledge my presence, I was fed up with this. I wasn't mad at her, I found it quite hard to be mad at her, just a little frustrated.

_C'mon Brady, you can fix this!_ My conscience screamed at me, he had the habit of popping up at the wrong times. Yelling at myself would not fix a damn thing. She's a fighter, I get it and I love that about her, but couldn't she cut me just a little slack?

"Storm looks bad…" she mumbled as a loud crack of thunder shuddered through the sky. We were quite far away from the Cullen's now, almost reaching the beginning of La Push, there was no way in hell that I was going to make it home in time. I wondered absently if she knew that too… "Yeah, it does. I hope I can make it home in time…" I trailed off…

_Wow! Way to sound desperate Brady! _The little devil sitting on my left shoulder screeched in my ear. _Brady, you should try to be a little more delicate… _the angel on the opposite shoulder murmured to me. I groaned inwardly, this had always been something I hated seeing on TV, but here it was, proving that I had gone insane. Jeanine's sudden intake of breath alarmed me. "Oh, fuck! Jamie!" She whipped out her cell phone and dialed rapidly… must be a texter… anyway, who was Jamie?

"Jamie, are you okay? Are you home?" She asked sounding extremely frantic. I could here the voice of a boy on the other end, he didn't sound very old.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming home now, I'll be right there, don't go anywhere and you better not eat any candy!" She hung up and sighed, "Can you drive a little faster?" she pleaded. I nodded as the dial turned to 10 miles over the speed limit. "Uh, who's Jamie?" I asked, the devil snorted and the angel sighed, this is ridiculous. _Go away!_ I mentally screamed, they soon disappeared into a puff of smoke. I just rolled my eyes. "My brother, he walks home from school, so I just wanted to make sure he's home in time"

"Oh, okay. How old is he?" I asked, genuinely interested in learning anything about her life. I wanted to know her better, a lot better and learning more about her would also be a way to know what would set her off. Because everything I had been doing upset her…

"He's seven." Her phone began to vibrate from where it sat in her lap, she picked it up quickly, "Mom?" she asked, sounding equally worried. The short conversation with her mother made her relax a little bit, she leaned her head against back of the seat and shut her eyes, "My parents aren't gonna be home in time, they're staying with a friend of theirs…" I nodded, but was truly dying to say, _Can I please stay with you!?_ I bit down on my lip, trying really hard to keep my mouth shut.

"Turn here." She murmured as we reached the halfway point of La Push and went down the street that contained some of the nicer houses. "This one." She pointed to a two story house, the light brown paint, white window sills and flowers boxes filled with colorful flowers gave the house a true feeling of home.

"Thank you, Brady." She was blushing and wouldn't look at me. I was prepared to ask her if I could stay and willing to face the humiliation of when she said no, but that was a waste of nerves, "So, listen Brady, uhm, Jamie can be quite a handful sometimes and I'm not sure if you'll have enough time to get home… So, if you wanna stay here…" she trailed off. Her face was becoming a deep crimson, it was adorable.

"Sure." I smiled at her as I rolled up the window and locked the door, before going over to do the same on her side, she smiled back. Her smile was the cutest thing, it made me feel like the world wasn't so bad after all. We walked up the steps quickly, she had explained to me that Jamie often exercised his love for candy while she was gone and that a Jamie with too much sugar, was a difficult version of Jamie.

We opened the door, it made me laugh, a young boy hung upside down on the edge of the couch, watching spongebob and eating an entire bag of gummy worms. Jeanine did not have the same reaction… She shut off the television, stole the gummy worms and made the kid sit upright in a matter of seconds. "Jamie, you're not supposed to eat candy when I'm gone!" She yelled from the kitchen. I was thoroughly surprised that she wasn't cussing him out, but she had the habit of surprising me with everything she did.

The boy shrugged, "Who are you?" he asked me.

"I'm Brady, you must be Jamie?" He nodded and laughed, his little hands seemed to be reaching for something under the couch coushins, "yes!" he cheered as he pulled out an opened pack of skittles and shoved the remains in him mouth, but he wasn't fast enough. Jeanine came back into the room and snatched the wrapper away from him and headed back to the kitchen.

I followed her this time, hoping we could talk or something. "He is quite a kid." I mused. She laughed while peeling and cutting an apple for Jamie, "Yeah, he's a crazy… So, thanks, for staying with me and stuff. It's really hard to take care of him alone… He kicks… a lot." That didn't sound like anything Jeanine couldn't handle, but maybe I was wrong. "My pleasure."

"And you also have so much explaining to do." She snapped and stormed out of the kitchen, tray of apples in hand. What!? So she's mad, again. I didn't do anything, or maybe that was the problem… I hadn't told her that I was going to explain…

I was going to be in for one hell of a ride. She will chew me out all night long if that's what it takes. "Ow! Jamie!" I heard her yell from the living room, by the time I arrived she was sitting on the floor with a muddy shoe print on the front of her dress. Jamie laughed and kicked his legs in the air wildly at the sight. Hoping that it was something she would appreciate, I ran to her side and pulled her to her feet. "What do you want me to do?" I asked, wanting to help with him. The kid needed to learn some manners.

"Put him in his room, so I can go change. Please?" Her voice sounded pained, something that I had never heard from her. I'd heard happiness, fear, hate and anger, but pain was a new one… I didn't like it. "Yeah, of course, do you need anything?" she just shook her head and clomped up the stairs. Jamie stared at me, waiting for something, I guess.

"That wasn't nice." I chastised, he shrugged again, "Neither is she." That did it, I picked the jerky little booger up and slung him onto my shoulder. I didn't have a clue where his room was, but I started up the stairs anyway… I passed by the first room, the walls weren't even walls really, all mirrors and windows. It was so cool, until I noticed Jeanine had left her bathroom door open as well. Her reflection shown on one of the many mirrored walls, it was enough that she was in a bra, but it really pissed me off that there was a deep purple bruise the size of a shoe on her ribs. She looked into her bathroom mirror and saw the reflection of the wall with the reflection of me staring at her. She quickly slammed the door shut and screamed, "Pervert!"

**_Okay, then... I'm sorry if this chapter was not realistic! I live in Hawaii, haven't had that many storms like that, but it happens right?  
I wasn't sure if storms could come out of nowhere like that... but I figured they needed a chance to talk everything out..._**

**_So, if you hated this chapter, I'm really sorry. I would love to know what you think, or any ideas you might have, or any constructive criticism, that'd be great.  
Peace, Sierra Clearwater (That has such a cute sound to it...Sierra3Seth)_**


	5. And Now We Talk

_**I don't twilight... blah blah blah... Stephenie Meyer is the amazing creator of this universe... yada yada yada... It makes me sad...**_

**_BECAUSE I WILL NEVER FIND A MAN GOOD ENOUGH TO BE MY SETH CLEARWATER!! ... or maybe I will... someday_**

**_Soooo have you guys heard that Boo Boo Stewart is going to be Seth Clearwater in Eclipse? He is so very very... yummy3_**

_**Hola, this is the story that I have enjoyed writing the most, like I'm serious. So I hope to get alot of reviews for this chapter :) PLEASE!?**_

Chap 5- And Now… We Talk.

God, why did I have to stare? I wasn't staring at her in a bra! Okay, I was, but I was paying way more attention to the bruise. Jamie gave me a good kick in the back, trying to take my eyes away from her mirrored walls. Regaining my composure, I continued down the hall until I came to a room larger than my house's master bedroom. It was decked out in a toy soldier theme and the amount of expensive electronics and toys was worth more than my house!

I felt bad; Jeanine deserved somebody who could give her all of this. Not me, I couldn't afford half of this stuff, my future career was being a mechanic. Geez, I'm a wreck. Who could love this? I shook of the insecurities and lay Jamie on his bed, turns out I had been staring at his room longer than I had thought, he had fallen asleep. Okay, that works.

I began to make my way down the hall again, when Jeanie whipped open her bedroom door and stormed down the stairs, motioning for me to follow. I felt dead already, almost like I could tell she was gonna yell at me. She had changed out of her pretty white sundress and into some bright pink pajama pants and a black tank top. She stared at me, while I stared at her, she was pissed. It radiated from every bone in her body, but I could see the slightest bit of a blush on her cheeks. "You wanna tell me what the fuck that was?" She asked, more anger in her tone than I thought to be possible.

"No, that wasn't at all what you think!" I began, trying very hard to defend myself, but I had this sinking feeling that I would fail to do so.

"You're a joke, Brady! You think somehow, you can snake your way into my life, just to get what you want from me! Well, I'm going to let you know right now, that it is not happening! I've had too much of that kind of shit from men in my life. It's not gonna happen again, it's not!" And on that ending note… she broke into tears and sobbed into the couch. I took the risky chance of trying to comfort her, maybe the tears would give me a chance to explain, uninterrupted.

"Jeanine, please, just listen to me. I'm not like that, I will never, ever hurt you. I'm worried about you, really, truly I am. I don't want you to be hurt and I sure as hell don't want anyone else hurting you." I was rubbing circles on her back, she needed to calm down, this kind of stress can't be good for her. Five more minutes of continuous sobbing later, she had finally managed to pull her self onto the couch and quiet those heartwrenching sobs. She had no idea what they did to me, it was like being stabbed in the chest every time another came. The sobs were gone, but the endless flow of tears remained. I pulled her closer to me, she cried for what seemed like hours, the darkness outside the window was coming forward, the rain began to pelt mercilessly against the windows and the howl of the wind grew stronger. The storm was really coming down hard. The doors were all locked, the kid was in bed and we sat on the couch in silence.

I tried to just enjoy having her pressed to my side, but that wasn't enough. I wanted her to be happy again. "Jeanie, you okay?" I whispered softly into her ear. She pushed up a little more, just enough to look into my eyes and what sorta sounded like a dam breaking she poured her heart out. She talked for at least two hours about everything that was wrong, why she was so angry all the time, why she was mad at me and why even the smallest bit of physical abuse, such as Jamie kicking her, could send her into a wave of depression. I remained silent, nodding as needed, she didn't want, nor did she need, my opinion. She just wanted to let it all out. When she finished, she sighed,

"So, now that I've explained. It's your turn."

_Jeanine's POV_

I had just finished telling Brady everything. And when I say everything I mean everything. About my insecurities, why I was being such a foul mouthed bitch all the time, why I was so mad at him and why physical pain hurt me so much. He didn't say anything, he just nodded. Not in the, _I'll nod so it looks like I'm listening _kind of way, but in the kind I'm here for you way. It was sweet, but I needed him to explain some things before I could completely trust him.

I informed him that he needed to explain right now and he did just that, "Okay, Jeanine, I'm a werewolf. Mythical creatures really do exist. So do vampires…" I gasped and he stopped talking. It made sense now, that fucking bastard of an ex boyfriend is a vampire and… "Vampires don't like Werewolves, now do they?" I asked trying very hard to correct all these odd thoughts that were running loose in my mind. Brady just nodded, concentrating on my face. I was scared, to say the least, if it had been anyone, but Brady, I wouldn't have believed them, but the thing was… it was Brady telling me all this and I honest to God believed him. But then I sort of snapped, just a literal freak out, the way I normally do in a high stress situation. "So he's trying to kill me!? I am so dead! Why me!?" I jumped out of Brady's lap and made a mad dash for my room, but Brady caught up with me in front of my bedroom door and pushed me gently against the wall.

"Listen to me." His voice was very firm, not persuasive like he had been before, he sounded so sure and strong. I nodded weakly, not having the strength to protest.

"Nothing will happen to you. I'm gonna be here, I'm gonna protect you and I promise, that I won't let anyone or anything, hurt you." And with that ending note…

He leaned in and our lips met, such a pleasure I had not felt in my sixteen years of living, pure heaven I tell you. He pulled back slowly, watching my face, I think he was scared that I'd push him away. Like I had sorta done a couple other times this evening.

I stretched up onto the tips of my toes to reach his ear, "Brady?" I whispered. He pulled me into a hug, and whispered back "Yeah?"

"Never, ever, leave me." I could here the smile in his voice as he vowed, "Never."

_Brady's POV_

I meant it to completely, I would never hurt her and I absolutely want to be with her forever. Convincing her hadn't been so hard, it didn't take many words, everything sorta just clicked into place for her. I was a bit worried when she totally flipped out, but …

She stopped fighting, maybe it was the fact that I hadn't asked her to listen to me, but just flat out told her to. As if she didn't have a choice, which she totally did… at the moment I was just glad it worked… but then there was the kiss, it was like the best feeling ever, knowing that maybe she really did want to kiss me back.

And in the end, when she asked me not leave her, I promised and I will hold true to that promise for as long as I live.

**_So whatya thnk!? Haha, you know I LOVE reviews.... :) and tell me ur opinion on Boo Boo Stewart being Seth in Eclipse!_**


	6. Storm's a Bitch

**Ello Lovelys, :) Long chapter ahead of you, enjoy!**

Chapter Six- Storm's a Bitch

_Jeanine's POV_

The darkness was horrible, the rain pelted harshly against the house, the thunder boomed at a deafening rate and the lightning was scaring the shit out of me. Brady snored loudly from the other side of my bed, he must not have heard a thing. After the kiss, he had put me in my bed and started to leave, but being the coward I am, I confessed my fear of thunderstorms. He didn't laugh, like I thought he might, instead he smiled and sank onto my bed, pulling me into his arms. Brady sure knew how to make up for everything he had done today. I guess I had turned over during the night, because I was now on the opposite side of the bed. My fingers found his and laced together in a comfortable warm way.

My mind ran over everything that had happened yesterday, a whirlwind, only one of the ways to describe it. Normally, I wouldn't trust anyone as much as I trust Brady, not even my own family. It was sort of this thing that I couldn't consciously control; it was a thoughtless, peaceful thing. He promised that he won't ever leave me, and I believe him one hundred percent. One thing that wasn't really giving it a rest was that Damian was still looking for me… It was horrifying, but I had Brady to protect me, he also had friends that would, or so he said. My lack of vampiric knowledge wasn't helping anything at all, which added to my constant fear. I stared at the black nothingness, frightened by the immense darkness. One of the reasons for the mirrored walls was that the streetlight gave the whole room a glowing effect, and it put me right to sleep, but it was now apparent to me that the power was out. If it was on then the street lights would've been on. Which also explained the awful cold, I drug myself out of bed and felt blindly along the hallways towards Jamie's room, he might not have a blanket… Sure enough, he didn't. I pulled off his muddy sneakers and put him under his camo covers, he sighed in his sleep, my little brother was no angel, but I love him to death, regardless. I sat on the edge of his bed, tracing my fingers through his blackish brown hair, he rolled onto his side, facing away from me. He wasn't awake, I shouldn't take that personally…. Right?

As I trudged back down the hallway feeling hopelessly sad, I ran into someone, hard, I thought it was Damian, which is why I screamed until a warm hand clamped over my mouth. When my screaming had finally subsided he turned me around, "God, Jeanie, you scare the hell out of me!" I gasped, content as soon as soon as Brady's arms wrapped around me. "Are you okay?" He whispered in my ear, no longer having the strength to speak, I just nodded.

We tiptoed down the hall, holding each other tight, I didn't want to let go, his warmth was the perfect cure for the chills and my fears evaporated into thin air at the moment. "Are you okay? It kinda feels like you have fever." I pressed my cold numbing fingers to his forehead, he just shook his head and lay me on the bed. "If your fingers are cold, all you had to do was say so." I blushed, not sure if he could see me or not, he slipped his legs under the covers as well, pulling me to his body, I didn't feel like talking anymore, just sleeping. And the darkness consumed me….

_Brady's POV_

When morning rolled around it was still very dark, the thunder crashed and lightning came on cue right after it. Jeanine had been very uneasy ever since she had fallen asleep, she tossed and turned, her feet would flex and she cried in her sleep. It was hard to watch, I had no idea if she was in pain or not, a few times I almost woke her up, but it had already taken her long enough to fall asleep in the first place.

Her body was completely still now, drop dead exhausted in my arms, a great feeling. I was rubbing her back slowly trying to keep pace with her heartbeats. Yesterday was the best and worst day of my life, hard to explain, I imprinted on the most gorgeous girl in La Push, but then I find out she's being hunted by the _Volturi_.

I mentally spat at the name, those vampire bitches think they have some sort of stupid claim to her, just because of a power she may posses. I was disgusted, how could they stand themselves? I guess human life doesn't really mean much to the undead.

My cell phone buzzed from where I had thrown it on the floor, along with my t-shirt, who the hell would be calling me? I shifted a little, trying to keep Jeanine asleep, and try to reach my phone. It was Alice Cullen, "Hello?" I muttered under my breath, trying not to wake her, there would be hell to pay for that mistake…

"Brady, this is Alice, it is very important that you stay in the same room with both Jeanine and her brother. Do it now." She was scaring me, her voice sounded grave, hopeless and scared. Alice was almost never wrong, I'd trust that girl with my life, and when Ali said to do something, you needed to do it. I needed to hurry; I pulled Jeanine up as carefully as I could and rushed down the hall to Jamie's room, he slept unperturbed in the middle of his giant bed. I set Jeanie onto the bed next to him and wrapped the blankets over her. "What's going on Alice!?" I whisper harshly into the phone, my thoughts had gone completely wild, imagining the worst case scenario, I had to protect them, no matter what. "Calm down, it's fine, I think…" She began to continue, but I cut her off with my outraged whisper yelling "What do you mean, 'I think'!?"

"Shut up Brady, he's outside the house, he hasn't fully decided whether he wants to make a move or not. He knows you're in there protecting her, he also thinks he can beat you. If he can or not is the part I'm unsure about." She had very little faith in me, how insulting, not.

"I can handle the leech." Without a doubt I meant it, that's what we're made for, to destroy the ones that shouldn't exist. What does he want, its driving me crazy not knowing, this has gone on long enough. Many of the original pack have stopped phasing and the current pack hasn't really been on alert for vamp activity.

"Alice, I'll call you back." She didn't even respond, I just heard the snap of her phone, my fingers speed dialed Seth, he lived closest along with his roomies Embry and one of the newbies, Nathan, who was already a very skilled fighter. It was Nathan who answered, "Heeeylooo??" he asked lazily, like he had been sleeping, which he probably had.

"Yo, Nate, It's Brady, I got a problem. Where's Seth and Embry?"

"Guys wake up, got a 'problem'" he said with laugh, the kid is nice and all, but sometimes he's just a cocky bastard, he laughs at me when I have girl problems. And that's only because he has a new girl every week. I'm not like that, girls mean more than just a good time. "What is it dude?" Embry asked groggily from the other end of the line, I explained to him quickly, a bloodsucker on our land, trying to kill my imprint and that he was lying in wait for his opportunity to strike. "You wanna talk strategy or just attack?" he asked helpfully, if the leech was out there he could probably hear me talking.

"Whatever you decide, but make it quick. Do you need me?" I muttered, three was definitely enough, but it was implied that _Damian_, I snarled at the name in my mind, had powers, I had no idea what, but was it enough to overtake three werewolves?

"Nah, we got it, but I think you should phase and give us any instruction. We're heading out now, hear you in a moment." And then the line went dead, I'm glad I got the guys to cover my ass. Jamie's room was quite spacious and probably big enough for me to phase in, I moved various pieces of furniture around, making sure nothing would be damaged.

I stripped down quickly, making sure Jeanie hadn't woken, and let the fire race up my spine and turn me into the freer version of myself, the big orangey brown wolf. I could see Embry was approaching the house, Seth and Nathan flanked him.

_Guys, slow down and circle the house. _My commands were taken without delay, maybe it was because my imprint was in trouble, but the power of it was slightly heady. _Don't let it go to you head,_ Embry thought sarcastically as I mentally apologized.

_Gah, He's here all right, the smell is nasty, he's on the left side of the house, let's go for it._ Nathan bit out shrewdly, his eyes raked along the house from where he stood in the underbrush, stopping on the stone like white figure that lent on the edge of her house.

Nathan's abrupt growl was far too loud, ugh, that fucktard! You don't growl that loud while in hiding! The vamp swung his head in Nathan's direction, letting out a growl of his own and charging, Nate wasn't fast enough, a crashing sound of fighting was bound to wake up Jeanine, but that was the least of my worries. I needed to be out there, helping them… _You need to stay there in case we don't catch him._ Seth barked at me before attacking the undead bastard from behind, his teeth slashing a crude opening in the monster's back. Embry came down hard as well, trying to get the leech off of Nathan, who seemed to be unconscious. This is bad, this is very, _very _bad.

Suddenly a different voice is in the pack mind, it's Jacob, alpha wolf, he's gonna be pissed! Oh, shit…. This is all my fault! _Relax, __Alice__ told me, I'm on my way. Seth get his legs and Embry try to pull Nathan out now. _His voice is layered with the alpha command that none of us can deny. _Jake, I should get out there! _I yell mentally, if one of them gets hurt, I'll be responsible. _Damn it Brady, stay were you are, losing an imprint is the worse thing that can happen. Nathan will be fine…_

_~*2 weeks later*~_

_Brady's POV_

I sat on the sand of first beach, feeling miserable and horrible and every other feeling in that category. Damian had gotten away with no more than a few bite marks, but Nathan… No, Jake was wrong, he wasn't fine. Far worse, he hadn't been able to pull through, we called the pack doctor, Evan, who had gone to medical school after he phased, to help us fix him. The storm worsened the conditions of his health and he… he… died and it was my entirefault. The pain was horrible; my ridiculous mistake of planning an attack was turning around to bite my fucking ass. And the last thing I had said to Nathan was that he was a fucktard, it added an immense amount to my guilt.

Tears fell down my cheeks, I was quite the wuss, but what did that matter, I might as well be a murderer. I had killed someone, by looking after my own interests… what's worse than that!? Nathan was never able to return to his human form, he is now buried in the field of all those stupid vampire fights. I'm going to visit again tomorrow, as I do every Saturday, just to cry over his grave and tell him how sorry I am.

What's worse is that I haven't talked to Jeanine since the storm, it let up the next morning, I took off as soon as her parents walked through the doors. And I've been slumped into a depression ever since. God knows I miss her, I watch her house at night, waiting for Damian to come back. I will avenge Nathan if it's the last thing I do, but it's also because I see the reflection of her face at night when she sleeps.

She cries at night, once she whispered my name, the pain in my chest is building, I don't know how much longer I can stand it. My head falls forward into my hands, the hopeless nothingness in me is becoming harder and harder to bare, I think I'd rather die, but she holds me on earth, even though I don't see her much….

"Haven't seen you in a while…" a voice whispers, a voice I would no anywhere, even through my thick cloud of despair. Her voice sounds pained and sad, why?

"You broke your promise." She says softly, sadly and I can almost hear the tears rolling down her cheeks. I did break my promise, I promised never to leave her and I've already left her alone with all her fears, I'm such an asshole. A miserable failure. Someone who doesn't deserve love or happiness of any kind. That's who I am.

I turn around to look at her face, underneath her eyes are red and puffy, the tears continue to fall, it's heart shattering. "Jeanie, I'm sorry…" I begin, but she cuts me off by holding up her hand. Her face tilts toward the sky, her sobs building as she tries desperately to push the right words out of her mouth. "No, I don't think you are." She sobs, sucking in ragged breaths. "I needed you Brady, I needed someone who could help me. I haven't slept in days, because I'm worried sick about you, and the fear of a _vampire_ coming into my house to _murder _me!" her eyes portray the words that fall out of her trembling lips, "You said you wouldn't leave me and you did! It has been _two weeks_, Brady. They've been hell, let me tell you. If you cared at all about me, you would've given me an explanation or said you wouldn't be coming back, any kind of closure would be better than you just disappearing!" She didn't stop with that…

"I searched La Push all week trying to find you, because I'm scared. I need somebody to hold me and tell me it's gonna be okay…" her voice gets higher and breaks at the end, my heart is on fire and my stomach uneasy, I cannot believe what I've done to her.

I got up and rushed to her, wrapping my arms around her tiny, shaking frame, but her hands push me away and the physical pain of emptiness is stinging at me, she runs toward the parking lot and hops into her blue mini cooper. She stops in front of me, as I stand there motionless, not knowing what to say or how to fix this.

"Goodbye, Brady." She whispers before speeding out of the lot.

And my heart has been incinerated, literally turned to ash by what I've done.

My life is officially hell, and I need to fix it…. NOW.

**Okay, so I like, almost cried writing this. Did you cry? haha, review please :)**


	7. On The Edge

**_Hey everyone, I'm so sorry!! I've been busy, to say the least, last week was the DREADED exam week, ack.  
And, I had my heartbroken :'[ He went out with me for a week, then broke up with me one night and then the next morning he's back together with his ex.  
Jerk. So anyway..._**

**_Bulletproof by LA ROUX! :] one of my fave songs_****_  
So on the upside, I belted out a new chapter. :D R_****_ead && Review please??_**

Chapter seven- On The Edge

_Jeanine's POV_

I sat in the car, in the McDonald's parking lot, sobbing. The things I told him. That was so hard to say, but he needed to know, he broke the promise, he lost my trust and now I've lost him. We never really went out, but somehow this seemed like a breakup. He saved me from a vampire, that was quite significant, he trusted me with his life's secret and I was going to keep it safe. But why would he trust me so much, if he knew he was going to leave me?

I dabbed at my eyes with a wad of napkins, and took a shaky drink my coke. I wasn't really in the eating mood, but I had hardly eaten in days, so I ordered a plain cheeseburger, it looked completely unappetizing. Nothing was good anymore, the world was a color drained place, empty and void of love and happiness.

When Brady had tried to hug me, I so badly wanted to hug him back, hug him and not let go. But that was weak, that was a massive FAIL on my part, if he thought he could do that and it would be okay, he was seriously mistaken. My heart ached desperately in my chest, like a hole had burned there, a through and through, complete and permanent damage. My eyes squeezed shut and more tears spilled over.

A roll of nausea hit me like a wrecking ball, my hand hit the door handle just in time for me to puke out the measly remains of my weeks worth of food onto the asphalt of the parking lot. Why was I throwing up? I had eaten hardly anything in the past two weeks... My parents weren't questioning me, they knew I needed space with stuff like this. I'm not bi-polar or anything, they just understand my mood swings. If that's even possible…

I grabbed the coke again, swishing it around in my mouth, trying to destroy the taste of stomach acid. Just thinking about my stomach made me throw up again, but this time, some dude, who looked quite similar to Brady, which made me hurl again, rushed up to me and helped me out of the car.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" His eyes were a light greenish blue, his face the same russet color as every guy in the reservation… oh wait… he must be one of those… werewolves… fuck.

"Oh, I'm fine! The world is just bloody fantastic, why in the hell would something be wrong!?" I have officially lost it, my poor mind has been pushed over its limit, I'm gonna yell at this poor guy until he runs away or until I can't yell anymore… "No of course not, I've got some crazy fucking asshole chasing me, the only person I've ever really trusted leaves me all alone for two weeks! I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't focus, I can't wrap my head around any of this! So yeah, I'm just perfect! Don't worry about me, I'll deal with it, or maybe I'll just go jump off a cliff to my death, how about that!?"

The dudes face was shocked and confused, his eyes were huge and his hands were held in front of them, as if trying to warn me not to move closer. I couldn't help it anymore, I cried, I just flat out broke into tears in front of this completely random stranger.

"Uhm, I think you need some help… If you don't mind me saying." I just shook my head and slumped back into the drivers seat of my car. And let any tears that had yet to escape slip over the edges. My mind was full of turmoil, all of my thoughts were only half completed, I hadn't slept much, and the fatigue was dawning on me only now.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." He muttered, I was too lifeless to care, I shifted over and leaned into the passenger seat, pulling in ragged painful breaths, and I passed what's his name the key. "My name is Doctor Evan Covam. I work at the forks hospital, you need some help, and you look very unhealthy right now." I just shook my head.

This is not what I fucking need right now, I don't know what I need… but it's not this. My head spun sickeningly and I didn't remember anything after that….

~*2 days of unconsciousness later*~

"Is she gonna be okay!? Oh my God, this is all my fault." The pain and agony in his voice was hurtful, Brady's warm mellifluous tone carried on like music to my ears, I had longed for it, but only now, did I realize I couldn't live without it.

Had I really done this to myself? Starved, sleep deprived and dehydrated myself over him? _You're stronger than that Jeanine! FAIL! That will not fucking happen a-fucking-gain! _

I wanted to see the light again, the darkness I saw now was horrible, I wanted to get a-fucking-way from it. Slowly, and drowsily, I was able to pull my eyes open. The light was somewhat blinding, but it soon was blocked out by two massive silhouettes of men. Brady and Dr. Covam, Fuck.

"How are you feeling Jeanine?" The deeper, huskier voice of Dr. Covam asked.

"Dizzy." I muttered the room was spinning; I couldn't focus my attention on Brady's face, even though I so badly wanted to. All I saw was a blur, spinning colors and faces.

Very hard to process…

A warm hand grasped mine, and the warm drops of tears fell into my palm, it was Brady, in a sad attempt of apologizing. But the physical pain of not being with him was too much for me, if he gave a convincing story for his absence, then I'm taking him back.

"I'll leave you two alone." Dr. Covam muttered, I waited to hear his footsteps leave, but I never heard anything. I blinked in a vain attempt to focus my on the room, eventually, I could see somewhat clearly. Dr. Covam was gone, Brady knelt on the floor crying into my hand, while I awkwardly lay on this crappy hospital bed.

"Hey," I muttered, my voice cracked and dry, his head snapped up and his eyes showed the depth of his apologies. "Jeanine." That was all he said, it was layered with relief, he squeezed my hand, which made a sharp burning pain shoot up my arm.

"Fuck!!" I screamed, tears slid down my cheeks and the doctor rushed back into the room, and noticed that Brady had accidentally pushed the IV into my arm more. "Watch out for the IV dude." And then he was gone again, I was a bit baffled by now, did the doctor just call Brady 'dude'? So they knew each other? I don't know, and I don't care.

"I'm so sorry," he began, I shifted my gaze back to his face, as cute, handsome and manly as he was, he looked weak, pathetic and vulnerable right now. "I shouldn't have done any of that to you, I didn't want to leave. But I had to, because I made a mistake and a lot of people had to pay for it. And as soon you're out of here, I will fix everything. I will explain. I promise."

My throat was in a horrible position for arguing, "I've heard that before…" I muttered with a weak nod was all I could manage. And my eyes slipped shut again, the black this time was comforting, restful. But the black was soon blocked out by something better, Brady's face was all I could see… and I will stare at it for as long as I can…

_Brady's POV_

Jeanine fell asleep again, God, what have I done to her? Her face was never peaceful when she slept, just, I don't know, tired, dead, but not this time, she actually seemed happy to be asleep. I knelt on the side of her bed, memorizing the palm of her hand. She was exhausted, Evan had told me she was malnourished, dehydrated and probably hadn't slept in a week… Damn, I'm a horrible person.

I'm glad Evan brought her in, he said she might have just gone unconscious and nobody would have found her, which would have led to death… I was sickened at the thought.

So how was I gonna fix this? I told her I would explain everything, maybe I should go in order… she wants the proof of me being a werewolf, okay. She probably wants to know where I've been… maybe I should take her to the battlefield, where Nathan is buried, where all the vamp battles occurred.

I spent half of my time there, and on patrol, and guarding her house from Damian. She should know that too… I'm weak, why is it that I can take huge amounts of physical pain, but the second she's mad at me, I can break into tears. Pathetic, Brady.

_~*15 hours later*~_

_Jeanine's POV_

I've been out of the hospital for 7 hours, Brady is beginning his plan to explain, and I feel better. They made me eat, drink and sleep. All the things I needed, and I was able to, because Brady was there watching me. He gave me disapproving looks if I protested.

We were now standing in his living room, it was apparent that he wasn't wealthy, I didn't care. I actually didn't like my home, it was too… I don't know, too much. I liked his house, it was warm, cozy and still pretty. I smiled as I looked at all the paintings that lined the walls, "Who's the artist?" I asked, he looked up from the fridge, passing me a coke and gestured to the left of the fireplace, "These were made by a cousin of mine, Leah Clearwater. And that one," he pointed to a beautiful painting of the beach, the colors were smeared, giving it a dreamy effect, "that's mine…" he mumbled, looking down at his feet.

"It's beautiful, I didn't know you were an artist." Brady just shook his head and took a long drink from his coke, I opened mine, and took a small sip.

"Its not that good." He muttered. I shook my head, it was amazing.

"So anyway," he said, trying to change the subject, "I was gonna show you some stuff, if you want me to explain…" I just nodded, still staring at the painting.

Brady poked my shoulder, I snapped my head away from the masterpiece, to look at him, he gestured to the door, I set the coke on the kitchen table, next to his and stepped out the door which he held open. He led me out to the trees, where he hesitated and looked at me. I raised my eyebrows in question, "So Jeanie, uhm, you remember I told you my secret right?" I nodded, not quite sure where he was going with this. "And you want proof right?" Oh, fuck, that's why we're standing at the edge of the woods in his backyard.

I nodded, "I'm gonna show you then, stay here." He walked behind a tree, and then I realized what he was doing, I knew I was blushing… He tossed his t-shirt and a jeans at me, my fingers curled around them and I stared at the ground.

"If you look at the ground, you're gonna miss everything." He joked, I just blushed and peeked up at him from beneath my hair. He stood two feet away from me, in nothing but a pair of blue boxers. I blushed like crazy, my face was on fire. Shit.

"So you ready?" I just nodded, trying not to drool over those perfect abs or the biceps or anything else… He pushed his eyes shut, at first there was nothing, but then his hands started shaking, and it spread throughout his body, he was literally vibrating.

And then, in a matter of seconds, a huge blackish brown wolf burst out of Brady. It was fascinating, horrifying and confusing all at once. My eyes felt like they were gonna pop out of my head. The wolf shook out its fur and stared at me, its eyes bore into mine, and he took a step forward, my feet took an unconscious step back. The wolf sat down and whimpered and giving me a pleading look.  
My sense of self preservation must be incredibly weak, because I stepped forward and touched the dark patch of fur above his eye, it was amazingly cute and intimidating.

He was taller than me, I stretched up on my tip toes and kissed the nose of the animal.

_My animal. My wolf. **My Brady.**_

**_So lemme know what you thought? It would brighten my day :] and I need that right now. _**

**_REVIEWS ARE THAA SHIZZ! :D_**


	8. Forever's Edge

**_Hi everyone, so how's your winter break going? Awesomeness huh?_**

**_YOU KNOW I LOVE REVIEWS :) _**

**_THAT'S ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS! REVIEWS :D!!_**

**_Anyway, new chapter! woot!_**

Chapter 8- Forever's Edge

_Jeanine's POV_

I am… confused to say the least.

Today was interesting, I was released from the hospital, witnessed the transformation of a guy into an oversized wolf, got too ride through the woods on the back of said wolf. But now, I sit on the damp grass in a field, in God knows where, with the guy/wolf crying over a pile of dirt. I never really pictured Brady crying, nor did I want to, I wanted to comfort him, but why is he crying? I have no idea.

"Uhm, B-Brady, are you, uhm, okay?" I stuttered, not feeling completely safe around him like I used to, he had lost my trust the day he left. And knowing he could mutate into an extremely large and dangerous animal when he got upset didn't help much on the trust factor.

He looked up and nodded, wiping away the tears that had fallen down. "I'm sorry. This is a grave actually." This was news to me, I stared at the mound of soil, wondering what could possibly be buried in such a place. "Of who?" I mumbled.

"This is the grave of Nathan, a wolf, like me, but… he shouldn't be dead. I should, this is my fault." My brain didn't comprehend what he was saying. I surely did not want him dead, although I had wished he was a couple days a go, I didn't want that now.

"What are you talking about? Brady, what happened?" The lack of information and his vague responses confused me further.

He looked up at me, his dark messy hair covering most of his face, his eyes screamed of the pain and guilt he was feeling.

He explained, everything, all of it, not a stone left unturned. What had happened while I was asleep, about the fight, about Nathan, where Damian had been waiting. And then he explained about the werewolves, about never aging, protecting, the Cullens, _imprinting. _That part was when he quieted; he looked at me, through his hair. He pulled my hand up from where it rested in the grass, and pulled it to his chest, right over his heart.

"Jeanine, imprinting is like a push in the right direction, it shows you exactly who you want to be with forever." He hadn't shown any indication that I was the one he had imprinted on… I felt extremely jealous out of nowhere. That girl better be damn good to him when he finds her… I stared at the ground, my hand was limp where he held it to his chest, I was saddened at the fact that he may not be mine after all. Even if I was pissed the hell off at him.

"Jeanine," he whispered to me, I shifted my gaze back to him, our eyes locked, nothing could distract me now, I was too lost in their depths. "Yeah?" I mumbled in response, not leaving his eyes for a second. "I imprinted on _you."_

My eyes gave an abrupt blink and my eyes dropped to the ground again, and a bright red blush spread across my cheeks. He released the hand that lay over his heart, just to cup my chin and make me look at him.

"I'm sorry, and I know that I've said that ten billion times today, but it wasn't my intention to go missing for two weeks. And Jeanie, I won't ever, _ever_ do that again, if you give me another chance." I was still frozen in place, my heart beat a million miles a minute. My eyes were moist, this is what I had never had, someone who needed me just as much as I needed them.

"Take me back?" he murmured into my ear. I nodded, he leaned his head in hesitantly, not sure if this is what I wanted, I closed the distance, smashing my lips to his, warm and sweet, and then pulled back. He pulled me off the ground and into his lap, just to whisper in my ear, "I love you."

~*~

We sat in that field for an hour, discussing imprinting and stuff. I did cry, those damn tears just had to spill when he told me he loved me. He kissed them off of my face, Brady was a sweet guy and I desperately hope my decision to take him back isn't one I'll regret.

We now sat on his bed, playing Call Of Duty 2 on his xbox 360, my secret love for this game had been my darkest secret. Brady laughed when I picked it up instead of a DVD and asked him to play. I was currently kicking his ass, he laughed "You have no idea how hot you are." I laughed too, how did that make me hot?

"How exactly, does that make me hot?" I asked, he just snorted, "Girls don't like video games and they especially don't have secret world of war craft accounts. That is incredibly cute, to a guy."

Oh. My. God. How in the hell did he know I had a world of warcraft account!?

No one knew that! That was my second best kept secret. "I had to keep an eye on you, Damian is still out there, so I sit outside your room, and I can see the reflection of your computer screen. You are quite talented." He mocked.

I sat open mouthed, blushing, I hit pause on the game and smacked his arm, "Jerk, stalker!" I shrieked in frustration, I cannot believe he did that, how irritating! The invasion of my privacy, seeing things that he wasn't supposed to know about, like my closet addiction to war games were _my _secrets.

"I am sorry about that." He gave me the best puppy dog eyes I had ever seen, and usually, I didn't fall for that. But somehow, I believed him, so I just sighed and hit play on the game… By the end of the game I was done, ready to do something different.

"Wanna watch a movie?" He asked, I nodded, although my jeans and pink long sleeve polo shirt weren't exactly the best clothes for cuddling on the couch.

I had asked my mom if I could stay at a friends house, deceiving her was easy and also hard for me, I didn't like lying to her. But I needed some time with him, and it wasn't like I was going to do anything. I wasn't that type of girl, I wouldn't, I was the type that waited for marriage and if Brady tried anything, he was gonna lose me. That's just how it is. Brady's parents and his brother Collin were out of town for the week, Collin had won something in a science fair and was now going to the state finals.

He walked out of his room, wearing a pair of plaid pajama pants and a black KISS t-shirt. He looked at me, sitting awkwardly on the edge of the couch and offered me some different clothes, which I accepted. He went back to his room and came back quickly, handing me a white t-shirt and a pair of grey boxers, I prayed that they were clean.

I walked down to the bathroom, pulling of my sneakers, the socks were muddy, shit, I can't wear them. I just ignored that and the fact that my feet were cold, and pulled on the clothes he had given me. They looked okay I guess, and they smelled like him, a cinnamon, clover scent, I gripped the sleeve and inhaled the scent, the effect he has on me is overwhelming.

I returned to the room, dropping my sneakers by the back door, and plopping myself on the couch next to him, and he lay a blanket on my legs and abruptly swung his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him. I rested my head on his chest and he hit play, some romantic comedy, I paid scarce attention to the movie though, I focused my attention on his arms around me.

We were halfway through the movie when I started getting tired, a yawn escaped my lips, Brady got up and motioned for me to stay put, he came back with a pillow and lay it on his lap, and then gently pushed my head onto it. He ran his fingers through my hair and rubbed my shoulders until the movie ended.

I was only half conscious, I felt him pick me up off the couch and carry me to his room. It was freezing, my fingers searched for a blanket, but behind me, there was a shift and then Brady and his superb werewolf heat wrapped around me.

And I was out in seconds…

_Brady's POV_

She slept in my arms, having her close was the best feeling in the entire world, I will protect her no matter what. She let out a sigh, content or otherwise, it made me smile, she is the best thing that has ever happened to me. My life is complete.

She has pasted my heart back together, like super glue, but stronger.

She is my life now, my whole heart and soul is hers alone. Nothing will ever change that. I pressed a soft kiss to her vanilla, sugar scented hair and drifted into the most peaceful sleep I have had in years…

**_Did you like it?_**

**_Let me know please!_**


	9. Bonfires

**_Hello, Happy New Year! :] let's make it awesome!  
So enjoy this chapter!  
_**

**_Bonfires- Blue Foundation_**

Chapter 9- Bonfires

_Brady's POV_

My head is in the clouds, funny saying? Yes. But so, so true. I feel like I could fly, and as girly and gay as that sounds, it's exactly how I feel. Having her in my arms is the most simple thing, and yet it gives me such complicated feelings.

I love her, I want to protect her, I will not let anything or _anyone_ hurt her. And I _will _get her trust back, even though she hasn't said that she doesn't trust me, I know she doesn't. Because really, even I wouldn't trust me after I pulled my jackass disappearing act.

I look down at her face, she rolled over in her sleep, he face is pressed up against my chest now, I smirk, I bet she likes that… I also bet if I tell her that, she'll slap me. A small chuckle escapes my lips, the corners of her mouth curve up, forming a small, sleepy smile on her tired face. Poor girl has been through hell, because of me. I got to make it up to her…

Then the little light bulb over my head switches on! Bonfire, anyone? Jeanine is a newcomer to La Push, she hasn't really heard the legends or anything, her mom is like the tiniest part Quileute, so they don't know much either. So I set up a bonfire, invite all the wolves and imprints, invite her family, and ask Emily and Leah to cater. Easy? No.

I should get to it then…

I try to pull my arm out from under Jeanine, she just frowns and rolls over. I don't want to leave her to wake up to an empty bed, so I'm gonna make this as fast as I can, so I can be back when she wakes up.

First off, Billy Black.

"Hey Billy, you think your up for a bonfire tonight? My imprint doesn't know the legends and stuff… But if you're not up for it, I'm sure Jake…"

"Sounds good." Billy rumbled, cutting me off. Apparently I have the tendency to ramble on and on when talking to older people… And then he hung up. He can be quite rude in the mornings…

Next, Emily Uley, the only girl I know that can arrange a bonfire, persuade the whole pack to come, and have food ready, in an hour or so.

She picks up on the second ring, it's like she waits by the phone all day, wanting something to do. "Hello?"

"Heya Em, It's Brady, I was trying to get a bonfire set up for tonight and…"

And for the second time this morning, I am cut off…

"Yes! I will have it completely set up, just be there by seven tonight. I have so much to do, invite the pack and imprints, have Sam get the fire set up…" she rambles on, saying her whole list out loud, and all I can think is _blah, blah, blah, blah, blah!_

And then she hangs up on me! The dial tone is the best goodbye I'm going to get from anyone today.

I walk out of the living room and back to my room, I can hear her heartbeat, loud, so she's awake. Damn, I wanted to be there… I walked slowly down the hallway, I could at least surprise her. I got to my doorway, and peaked around the edge, she sat facing away from me, looking out the window, the yellow shades were dimly lit from the morning light, she looked like she was glowing. She was still wearing my clothes, her hands lay in her lap and she was holding something…

My curiosity peaked, and in several leaps I jumped onto the bed with a _smack_, her resounding scream was earshattering and lasted only three seconds before she smacked me across the back of the head, giving me that look she always get, basically saying, _what the fuck. _

"Brady, jerk!" She screeched, and I lay on my back, my head in her lap, as she messes with my bedhead. I reach up and grab her arm, and unwrap her fingers off the little object.

A locket, _love_ engraved on the outside, the inside… empty. I can fix that. I look back up at her and she's frowning, shaking her head at me, that other look she gets, the disapproving one, she gives it to Jamie a lot.

"What's wrong?" I ask, she just stares at the floor, I follow her gaze, to the ground, a crumpled up little piece of paper. I pick it up between my fingers and unwrap it, it's a photo of her and Damian, I let out a growl, I hate him.

"Sorry," she whispers, I look up at her again, dropping the meaningless little photo when I see the tears. I kiss them away, one by one, "Don't be sad, I understand… you still love him.." Although honestly, it really is ripping me up on the inside, I don't want her to love anyone but me. But that's life, so I'll suck it up and be whatever she wants me to be. Just like Quil, the pedophile and his precious, oblivious five year old Claire. Creepy.

She takes me away from my thoughts, by shouting, "No! I don't love him! I-I, I love _you_" she ends in a whisper, my heart pounds in my chest. She loves me. I want to go scream it from the rooftops! She really does love me, I repeat it in my mind over and over. She continues,

"And I'm not sad, I just… I want your picture, in the locket, not his. That's why I ripped it out, because I hate him." She scowls at the floor, but then looks at me and giggles, I must be grinning from ear to ear, my face is stretched. "You love me." It almost sounds like an accusation, but I don't care, I want her to confirm it. "I really, really do." And she pecks me on cheek before bouncing off to the bathroom or whatever.

I fall back on the bed, just lying there, in all my happy glory. I am on top of the world.

~*~

Wow, if anyone could plan a pack bonfire in one day, it would be Emily, she's done an amazing job. It's seven, the fire is blazing, the pack and imprints are here, Jeanine and her parents and Seth's imprint Candace, who is also a new pack member, and her mother are here. Jeanine's parents seem to like me, they're nice and all, but they sort of look down on me, 'cause I'm middle class or something. I don't know…

I want to provide a better future for Jeanine and I, so I better start taking school more seriously… Because I want her to have everything, no matter what sacrifice I have to make. I didn't realize I had been staring at the fire for five minutes straight while thinking. I noticed Jeanine's parents staring at me, so I walked over to them and Jeanine, and brought them around, introducing everyone. They seemed uneasy, Jeanine told them they could go home if they were uncomfortable and I seconded that, it was awkward for me, seeing as they didn't exactly like me…

They left quickly and told her to come home whenever. Her face changed to a look of disgust as soon as they pulled out. "What's the matter?"

"Come home whenever!? They don't care about me! They think money and freedom and all that shit can just make up for their serious _lack of parental skills_. It fucking can't! All they ever do is tell me to do what I want and buy whatever. Why do you think Jamie is so damn horrible!? It's because his parents are never there for him! Why do you think I'm such a foul mouthed bitch!? It's because I never had my parents there to make me feel better!" She was panting, sucking in ragged breaths, poor girl…

I stepped forward, pulling her into my arms until she calmed down, we were standing on the edge of the parking lot, next to where her parents had parked. "Money, that's all they _ever_ care about, if I could give up the money, just to have them care, I would." She continues, her voice soft and tired, I rub her back trying to soothe her. "Money destroys everything, I don't want that, I want to live in a small house, with happy kids, that _don't _have to _hide_ their _pain._ And I don't want a fancy car, or a high paying, time consuming job. I want to be _happy._" She lets out a sigh, and slips out of my arms, grabbing my hand and we begin to walk back to the bonfire, just as Billy begins to tell the legends…

~*~

_Jeanine's POV_

The legends are fascinating and knowing that they are true is amazing. Do all the legends of every tribe and nation hold truth as well? Like I said, fascinating.

Billy Black, such a kind man, his son, Jacob, who is an alpha wolf or something is nice and so is his girlfriend/imprint, Nessie.

And I met all the other wolves, two of them were girls, Leah and Candace. Leah Clearwater, the one who made all those marvelous paintings in Brady's house, I told her how much I loved them and she smiled. And then Candace, who is Leah's brother's imprint is super fun to hang with. We talked for a while, Brady and Seth hanging over our shoulders protectively.

It got pretty late, and Brady said if I wanted to, I could stay at his house again, his parents won't be home until Monday night. I accepted,

"So do you go to the La Push high school?" He asked me, I shook my head.

"No, I go to Forks High, my parents said it's more academically advanced and shit. Where do you go?"

"Same. I can't believe I haven't seen you before…. Anyway, My mom is having us go there, because my twin brother is a smartass. I'm just a B student." Wow, B's, I wish, I'm a C student. Average. My parents don't give a shit about that, they just tell me that they can buy my way into college. And they strongly disapprove of me wanting to be a professional photographer. 'Because it doesn't make money'

"Oh, so you want a ride to school tomorrow?" He just nodded, and grabbed my hand, "Do you want to ride with Jacob and Nessie to my house or walk? It's not far."

"Let's walk." Being with him is enough, and I don't mind walking. Running is the one I don't do. "So Jeanie, what do you want to do as a career?" He asked, sounding curious, like always. _Curiosity killed the… wolf. _I laughed aloud, probably sounding like a crazy person, but anyway… "Photographer.:" I stated simply, he smiled at me, "Can I see any pictures?" I nodded, handing him my phone, it had some good ones on it, he opened up the 'photography3' album as we walked and scrolled down the page, smiling the whole way.

"You are really good." I just blush, I never get compliments, but Brady seems to do it a lot. Which is nice, maybe I should get used to it. "So what about you?" I ask, wanting to get the attention off myself. "I'm not sure, being a wolf changes a lot for me… I can't go too far away from La Push, I mean I can, I just, I think I should stay, so yeah, and I can't play sports anymore."

"Why can't you play sports?"

"Because, I'm too strong and I could hurt someone…"

"Oh… did you play sports before?"

"Yeah, football… I was pretty good, but then I became a wolf and… they told me I couldn't play anymore…So my future of being a pro was gone." His face was sad, I could see how that would be frustrating.

I squeezed his hand, he just looked up at me and smiled. He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. We continued walking home in comfortable silence.

~*~

I snuggled into his arms, inhaling his scent, he was already sleeping. Snoring loudly. Today has been interesting as well, just like all the days I spend with Brady. I smile to myself, my life sucked before. But it is well on its way to mending.

**_Reviews are the bestest :]_**


	10. I Need You

_**Hi, this chapter is not as long as I would've like, I decided that because I am so darn exhausted and that you deserve a new chapter, I will split what I had planned into two.  
So here it is, I hope you enjoy. The next chapter should come soon.**_

Chapter 10- I Need You

_Jeanine's POV_

"Jeanie, babe, you need to wake up, we have school." My shoulder was being shaken, by none other than my love, Brady. I took a peek at him, from beneath the covers I had recently pulled over my head. He looked amused and continued poking and prodding at my shoulder.

"I am so not a morning person," I grumbled, slipping out of bed, 6:30 a.m., the clock pronounced, I needed to figure out what to wear, staying at Brady's had meant wearing his clothes, or my slightly dirty ones, and I didn't have time to go home and change.

I think Brady picked up on my dilemma, he said his cousin Bethany had left some of her clothes here after her last visit, so I could use them. I nodded, praying to God that Bethany had a sense of style… He came back with a jean skirt and purple t-shirt; I accidentally left them on his bed as I went towards the bathroom to shower. I realized this halfway through. I murmured curse words as I stood by shower door the door in a towel, contemplating what to do.

Either walk across the hall in towel, or ask Brady to get them… I turned the knob slowly, trying to be as inconspicuous as I could, it sounded like he was in the kitchen so I slowly tip-toed across the hallway, but the rug that ran down the hallway was bunched up and along with the water from my wet feet, that resulted in an earsplitting shriek escaping my lungs and me falling backwards.

Of course my hold on the towel had loosened and Brady had arrived just in time to see it fall to the ground. I was fuming and embarrassed as I clutched the towel to cover myself, my cheeks were on fire and Brady too, was blushing.

He walked forward slowly, bending down to my side, "Are you okay?" he asked, concern overpowering his facial expressions. He bent down, his head lowering towards my face, I clutched desperately at the towel, as our lips crashed together, his tongue ran over my bottom lip, as I granted him access, and I moaned as he explored my mouth for a while. He stopped abruptly and coughed, looking the other way, I looked down, noticing the towel had slipped my grasp yet again and slipped to the floor. My face burned as he picked it up wrapped it back around me and pulled me off the floor. He left with a kiss to my cheek.

I walked back to his room, leaving the door open and changed, he'd already seen me naked, so why waste the effort of shutting the door.

The clothes fit surprisingly well, I towel dried my hair the best I could and walked towards the kitchen. Brady was sitting at the dining room table with two bowls, a box of cereal and milk placed before him. He jumped up and pulled out my chair for me as I plopped into it. I grabbed the box of cereal and poured it into the bowl, watching each little piece of it fall into the bowl with_ clank. _Brady poured the milk for me with one hand, as his other hand shoveled his third bowl's worth of cereal into his mouth.

His poor mother must love cooking for him and his brother… I slowly began eating my cereal, eyeing him the whole time, watching carefully as he managed to devour an entire box of Lucky Charms. I noticed him staring at my unfinished bowl, so I pushed it towards him, I was full anyway.

We walked out to his car, I preferred it, stupid ass mini cooper, my parents had gotten it for me as compensation when they forgot my birthday two months ago. I almost despised driving in it, it was constant reminder that they thought money could fix things.

Brady turned up the radio as we drove to school, neither of us were going to speak of the hallway incident, I hoped. I wasn't paying attention to the blaring music, my head rested against the seat, the wind blowing through my hair, my mind roaming free. But I had to stay focused as we walked into school, hand in hand, some gasped, others glared, while others just gawked. The attention was a bit odd, but it would be yesterday's garbage soon enough, things like this never really lingered as hallway talk for long.

It turned out we had only one class together, Spanish, my most despised class. I hate this class, a waste of my time and brain capacity. I grumbled angrily as we sat down, Senora Remirez gave me that look, she knows I hate it, she sees me failing it.

"Why is it fucking necessary to understand this?" I fumed to Brady as I slouched in the desk chair. Brady just looked amused again, I find it funny how he just smirks through my rants. Once I start ranting, there will be no stopping it until I've gotten it all out.

Everyone avoids me when I'm like this, even my usual desk partner would go find another seat if I were visibly seething.

"It's for your education, why don't you calm down and learn something?" Brady suggested, my response was a glare, he has no idea how much I hate this, why this subject is so confusing is beyond me, I simply cannot understand a damn thing.

"Buenos Dias, la clase!" she began, I huffed angrily, pulling out my Spanish notebook, it didn't contain notes, just drawings, doodles and random sayings that popped into my mind as she rambled on…Brady was taking notes, as I scribbled a flower into a corner of my page.

"Miss Mason, since you are paying such close attention, would it be Pregunta or Pide?" Her heavily accented voice calls to me, bringing me out of my mindless trance.

What the fuck is she talking about? I don't know what the hell she's saying, I don't even remotely know what she's talking about. Brady whispered the correct word into my ear and I repeated to her, she looked at me funny and shook her head and turns to write something on the board. I lay my head on the desk, my notebook becoming a pillow as soon as the teach had her attention elsewhere. Brady had been holding my hand, while taking notes. I rolled my eyes, notes were useless. My head began getting numb from where it lay, pressed up against my journal, and I was stuck in the state between asleep and awake as the bell rang shrilly, pulling me out of my trance. "Babe, I have Geometry." Brady informed me as I sat upright, rubbing my now sore forehead.

"Okay…" I whispered, somehow, this felt extremely sad, I didn't want to face the world without him by my side, I need him. He gave me a quick kiss, and I heard a gasp or two and felt the glares as he walked away from me. I sighed, grabbing up my notebook and trudging off to P.E.

Physical Education, my second most hated subject, I suck at sports, they waste my time and make me sweat. So I obviously, am not a huge fan. Today seemed like a decent day to fake a sprained ankle, "Ouch!" I screamed, pretending to trip over a basketball, the coach looked alarmed and helped me to a bench.

"Are you okay?" He asked, I nodded, faking a wince of pain.

"Maybe you should just watch today…" he murmured and I agreed quickly, leaning my back against the wall, watching as others started playing basketball.

I must be a fairly decent actor. I smiled in satisfaction, that was easy.

~*~

I am now reminiscing over the past few weeks, my newly found love and my day.

Brady, someone I would have never guessed could have so much in common with me, is absolutely amazing. He knows me so well, it's like we share a mind. He knows how to react to mood swings… I _never_ in a million years thought that would happen, even _I _don't understand why I throw a hissy fit half the time… And he doesn't judge that…

The feeling I've had since I forgave him, well, it's like as long as I'm in his arms, nothing can go wrong. And for once in my life, everything is alright.

School was a blast, being with him, I could feel the glare of other girls, but my eyes were glued to him the whole time. His smile is like breaking dawn, as it lights up his face, making my day so much brighter.

I sound like a sap, but to tell you the truth, I really am a lovesick teenager. I've never felt like this before, happy, with Damian… well, he was an asshole, who I had mistakenly convinced myself that I needed and I allowed the abuse to go on, because love would power over all… I was a fool, but I know better now…

As happy as my day had been, I suddenly had this gnawing feeling, in the pit of my stomach, I feel like something is going to happen… I told Brady about it after school, when we had gotten back to his house. He held me tight and whispered that he wouldn't allow anything to happen to me. It took my mind off of it, for the moment…

But now, as we sit, watching The Simpsons, it's returned… I rest my head in his lap, my eyes slipping shut when something funny isn't happening. But the moments during commercials, my mind is going crazy. So far I've imagined Chuck Norris chopping a hole in my car, a serial killer running crazy through La Push, killing people and a meteor crashing into Brady's house… Extremely outlandish and insane, yes. But I can't help but feel something bad is going to happen…

"Hey," Brady says, out of the blue, "Let's go see a movie, you up for it?" I nod my head, sitting up, excusing myself to the bathroom to wash my face.

As the cool water runs through my fingers and I splash water onto my eyes, I feel worse… Maybe we should just stay home…_ No, he wants to see a movie, so that's what we're going to do. _I tell myself, I rub my face with the towel, putting on a small smile, trying to make it look convincing, but failing miserably. So I put up a straight face, probably looking tired and make my way out to where Brady is waiting.

"What movie?" He asks, I just shrug, not caring as I pull on my jacket, and tie my shoelaces, my fingers fumbling over themselves, my hands keep fidgeting.

_What the hell!?_ I scream internally, this feeling is driving me crazy, and I just can't seem to shake it off.

"Are you okay?" Brady asks as we walk out the door, I just nod, not wanting him to stress over me or anything. The drive to Port Angeles Cinema is making me insane, I flinch every time a car passes and cower into my seat if a shadow moves.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He looks at me, my fingers clutching the door handle for dear life, my knuckles white and my shoulders tense.

"I'm fine." I whisper, he doesn't buy it, obviously.

"Don't say your fine, I know your not. Now tell me what the hell is wrong."

I close my eyes, if I'm completely honest with him, all he can do is try in vain to comfort me. So I tell him, "I feel like… something bad is going to happen and I feel like I'm gonna lose you…" The rest caught in my throat, _I can't lose him_ I thought to myself…

_**Sorry about the short chapter, next will be better.**_

_**Please let me know what you think?**_

_**Press the REVIEW button!! :]  
**_


	11. I Won't Lose You Again

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!  
I am in need of a beta, at first I thought I could continue it solo, but now that the plot has gotten a bit trickerier, I need some help!  
So if you're interested, review or shoot me a PM. :]**

**I had a really hard time writing this chapter, I had to do it from multiple point of views just to get it right, so SORRY in adavance.  
Introducing Seda[pronounced Say-duh] , a new member of the Volturi... You may be hearing a lot from her...**

**MY NEW FAVORITE SONG: _Rainbow Veins: Owl City_**

**Oh! I wrote a one-shot! Please read it!? It's a BLACKWATER! Hehe, and I'd love to know what you think, title: _It Was Always You._ **

**Thanks a bunch!**

* * *

Chapter 11- I won't lose you again.

_Seda's POV_

The lush deep green of Washington mesmerized me, so different from the light and airiness of the Volturi castle in Italy. I feel greedy to enjoy it here, because of what my mission is. I strongly disapprove of what Master Aro is doing.

I stare out the tinted windows, my eyes pricking with the tears I can no longer shed, how I miss being human, Aro had no right to take my soul from me. I was only fourteen when Aro sent a scout looking for humans with great powers, after finding me he kidnapped me and brought me back to Volterra. For a month he observed me, before going forward with his decision of changing me. I resent him greatly, especially because he has ordered me to do what I wish had never happened to myself.

"We're nearing the destination, you remember the plan?" Alec asks from the drivers seat, Alec Volturi, the only positive thing I can think of since I had become a vampire, I simply adore him, but he hasn't the least idea and I am forever stuck with a crush until I can convince myself to tell him.

"Uhm, what is it again?" I ask stupidly, longing to hear him explain it again, he is a man of few words, but I love listening to him talk, so I jump at any opportunity to ask him a question.

"I am to paralyze the shape-shifter she is associated with; you are to mimic his body and voice, leading her to the car. You signal me when ready and we escape. Quite simple for an idea that came from Felix, one might think he'd come up with something a bit more James Bond-ish." He laughs with a wink. I laugh too, even though I feel horribly sick about the actions I am about to take place in.

The plan is etched into my mind, it is odd, that I must shape-shift into a male body, I absolutely hate it. I mean really, it is so awkward! But if it makes Aro happy, which in other words, keeps me out of the Volturi guard, then it shall be done. I'd much rather be a royal than fight as one of the pawns for his pointless and stupid battles.

If my power were any less valuable he'd kick me out for sure, I cause nothing but trouble in that dusty old castle. But it needs to be livened up a bit, in my opinion…

"Seda? Seda! Hello?" Alec bellows, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Oh, yes, sorry. How are we going to lure him out? I need to see his face and hear his voice before I can imitate them."

"I'm not sure yet, stupid Felix, why do we ever listen to him?" he grumbles, stepping out of the car. We're in front of a movie theater, six or seven cars in the parking lot, a few kids around, nothing crowded. It shouldn't be too hard to locate the girl, or her companion. In my heart I hope she isn't too attached to him, because she probably won't see him again. I swallow back the bile, remembering the boy I had once loved, until vampires were introduced to my life, nothing remained the same...

"Are you okay?" Alec asked, his bright red eyes gleamed in the dimly lit street lights, concern shown clearly.

"This is wrong." I concede, guilt becoming overpowering, I can't take away this girl's life, just as mine was.

"Seda, we've been over this. It is for the better of the Volturi, now please let's get through this quickly." He sighed reluctantly, I know he discerns this as wrong, yet he goes along with it for the same reason as I, because the guard is never the most pleasant position to hold.

We walk towards the entrance of the theater, buttery popcorn scents hit my nose, sickeningly so, and blood is so much more appetizing nowadays. We are in luck, the boy which has been described to us is at the food counter, Alec gives me a meaningful look as he approaches the boy, who turns around, his fists shake violently as he whispers harshly to Alec, I catch his voice in the air from where I stand memorizing it and watching his facial expressions before darting off to the men's bathroom to transform.

It isn't hard, the stalls are all empty, I daintily kick open a stall, careful not to touch anything because human boys are absolutely filthy.

I shut my eyes, concentrating on my memories of the boys voice and structure, its like being mystique from X-Men, you hardly notice the change taking place. You blink once and I am not longer the person I was or I have changed clothes. Does wonders for my fashion sense.

I stalk out of the bathroom, noticing that Alec is leaning on the far wall with the boy I'm imitating propped against the wall, paralyzed. I stare at them for a moment, not quite sure of where to go next. I watched as Alec held up three fingers, signaling for theatre room three. I trotted off unhappily, and prayed

_Please forgive me for what I'm doing!_

_Jeanine's POV_

Brady had left a few minutes ago to get drinks, leaving me alone to fidget in my seat. The movie held no interest to me, I stared blankly at the moving pictures, wanting nothing more than to be in Brady's arms, the warmth and the acknowledgment of safety were all I needed.

"C'mon, we need to go!" Brady said, rushing to my side and pulling me upright out of my seat. He completely ignored the protests from behind as he began roughly pulling me towards the door. Something isn't right about this, Brady would never be so forceful with me and his hands lacked the irregular werewolf heat.

"What the hell is going on!?" I screech, trying to resist his attempts to tote me along, but failing ever so miserably. "Brady, what the fuck!" I whisper, trying not to make a scene, even though the place is practically dead empty and silent. Even the ticket girl was gone; my eyes roamed the room, looking for anything that would have Brady act like this.

Leaning against a wall, in the far corner in the shadows stood a boy, he didn't seem old, dark brown hair, pale skin, inhuman beauty and deadly red eyes, I gasped at realization of why we needed to leave and walked briskly forward. Fear powering my every step, but I spare a fleeting glance at the boy and notice a second person, leaning unconscious against the same wall… I recognize the deep russet skin and the features of him… realization hits me like a wrecking ball.

That's Brady, but who am I with?

By the time I understood, I had been pushed roughly into the backseat of a black car, the darkness and cold was biting at me and I shivered. I looked out the window, to see my captor, but it wasn't the Brady look-a-like anymore, but a girl. Light brown, wavy hair, pale skin, red eyes and the beauty that every girl wants. Just another leech.

I shudder at the thought, I pulled myself up from the where I had been shoved to the floor and tried to open the door on the side the girl wasn't standing. I pulled on the handle, locked obviously, pushed on the door hoping it would break, kicked it a couple times before giving up, its immovable. My hands shook with the cold and the danger of my situation froze me in fear. The passenger side door opened with a snap and my heart skipped a few beats as the girly vamp buckled her seat belt and slammed the door shut. _I am going to die_ I thought, I am being kidnapped by vampires and that's what I'm thinking!? No! You have to get out of here!

"Let me go." I hiss at the girl, but she just shakes her head, staring at the floor as the boy from inside the theater scoots into the driver seat and speeds out of the parking lot. Panic was beginning to overwhelm me, but I had to try...

"What the hell is going on!?" I scream at the boy, he just lets out a sigh and the car continues forward…

_Brady's POV_

I awoke on the ground, my sudden stupor had me confused. I was still in the movie theatre… oh wait, Jeanine! What happened after the… vampire!?

Shit, vampires! Where is she? I hopped off of the floor, swaying a bit, the unconsciousness had done no good to my balance. The sickening sweet scent of vamp went out to the parking lot, not caring who could see I bolted for the door at top speed, only to see a shady black car peal out quickly.

My arms were shaking violently, I ran as fast as I could for a tree cover of some kind, needing to set everyone on alert and then catch those bastards who stole my imprint!

I darted across the street at an inhuman velocity, the fear and anger pushing my feet faster than I had thought possible.

The trees loomed feet away, I ran harder and dived for the trees, doing a summersault mid air and landing on all fours, as my agonized howl ripped through the air. A howl like this meant red alert, no one could ignore it. I automatically felt three people phase, Candace, Seth and Jacob, followed momentarily by Leah, Jared, Embry, Quil, Evan, Blaine, my brother: Collin, and Sam. The six new kids came last, the twins: Jude and Jedidiah, Mark, Chase, Alan and Darren.

I alerted them on the situation, many of them following in pursuit, as I raced after the car that held the person I treasured most in life. _I can't lose her_ I thought, pushing myself harder than ever, trying to reach the vehicle.

_Leah, you're the fastest, try to catch up to Brady and the car. Sam and I will circle left while Blaine and Embry can go right. Everyone else, split up and attack the car if you can. _Jacob ordered, vamp take downs had become easier since Jake and Sam figured out how to join packs during emergencies.

We followed orders, I pushed with all the force I had to catch up, but that car was fast. Leah was gaining on me, the car was about 10 feet away, my paws pushed forward, the leaves crunched beneath them, the wind blew harshly, the rain pelted against my already soaked fur. But I could think of nothing other than saving her.

_This is a secluded road, no one else is here attack whenever._ Sam barked out, he too was running at the limit. I felt a surge of hope as I realized they all cared as much as I did.

Leah had caught up to me by now, the chick is fast and no one doubts it. We were gaining on the automobile, only a foot or two away… I lunged, ripping the tire off; it swerved and smashed into a tree. I grinned triumphant as I break the back door off with my teeth… but she isn't there, I proceeded to rip off any entrance to that car, she isn't even in the car, just a laughing blonde haired vampire, who Leah shreds and burns in a moments time. I ran after a decoy!? Dammit!

My heart is bleeding, I feel defeated, she's gone and I don't know where she is, if she's safe. The crushing weight of having her in danger is so horrible, I can't stand it.

_Brady! Why didn't you tell us!? This shit could've been avoided, we just needed more patrol! _Jacob mentally yelled.

I was ashamed, they were right…

_I thought I could handle it… _I whispered mortified, I've lost my imprint due to my own stupidity. Leah walked up to me in wolf form, nudging my face with her nose.

_We'll get her back Brady, don't worry._

_Thanks, Lee… _

I hadn't expected that from her, I had fully expected her to be the one yelling at me…

_She's right, The Volturi have caused enough trouble for our pack and our allies, the Cullens. They need to be set straight or destroyed. _Jacob said calmer now, his mind had gone strictly strategic, he was already on his way to the Cullens to set up a meeting, ordering the Jude, Jedidiah, and Alan to run a wide spread patrol.

My mind was an emotional mess, but I tried my best to suck it up and focus on the task at hand, I need to get her back.

I _won't _lose her again.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness and that little bit of a cliffy...**

**The sooner I get a beta, the sooner a new chapter will be up! ;]**

**Lots of love,**

**Sierra :]**


	12. It All Falls Apart

**_I have gotten myself a beta! She is awesome and got this chapter to me super fast! Thank you to eeyore-ft-tigger!_**

**_I have an excuse for not updating... uhm, Chuck Norris hacked my computer, a rabid hot dog bit me and/or I had writers block :\ _**

**_Anyway, it's here now (: Please Review?_**

* * *

Chapter 12-

_Brady's POV_

I watched everyone and everything before me unraveled. The Cullen's hadn't been as surprised as I had expected, they were upset about it though. I was glad for that, other people cared about the situation as much as I. But how they remained calm was beyond me.

I was mad at the moment, Pixie Cullen was in the kitchen speaking to the Volturi leader, Aro, on the phone, the veggie vamps had wanted to settle it peacefully and of course the pack didn't want that, but Jake gave in as soon as Eddie threatened to take his precious Nessie. Fucking Edward, I wanted to kill him… But he assured me that peacefulness would get her back faster. I didn't buy it, but Sam had posted Blaine and Seth in front of me, just incase I went insane or something.

Maybe it was for good reason; I practically ripped Carlisle to pieces when he suggested we just wait it out. I can't wait! This is an emergency, I need her back _now._

"Impatient much?" Edward asks with a smirk, I respond with a growl.

_Fuck off Eddie; I'm _not _in the mood. _His face seemed to fall a bit before he walked off, how could he joke at a time like this? More than the anger, I was scared, not for me, but for her. She just got kidnapped by vampires; I can't imagine how she could possibly be feeling.

Seth and Blaine had convinced our Almighty Alphas that the girly wolves, Leah and Candace, should stay in La Push with some of the younger wolves while the rest of the pack goes to Italy. Blaine had claimed it was to 'protect' La Push, but it was obvious he just didn't want his girlfriend in danger, of course Seth agreed. Maybe there was a reason female werewolves had to be a rare occurrence…

The girls were having themselves a scream fest, while I sulked. This 'strategic meeting' has gotten us nowhere. The pixie princess walked in, her face contorted with irritation.

"They're playing dumb, they have 'no idea',"-she quoted with her fingers and a mocking voice-, "what's going on,"

"Then we charge down there, and blast that castle to bits!" Emmett boomed, but he was ignored, although his idea held a promising prospect. Carlisle was deep in thought, all the wolves were tense, and the vamps acted like this was nothing new! I mean, how many times have they been messed with by the Italian vamp mob?

"One too many…" I heard Edward grumble, it seems like they cause nothing but trouble, so why do the vamps keep them around? It isn't like they do anything that couldn't be accomplished by others. Other vampires have powers too, not just their stupid guard.

I've had enough of this, our whole night has been wasted and we've gotten nowhere, we need to get this operation into action. "Okay, that's it! We need a plan! We can't just stand around and argue! It is getting us nowhere."

Candace, Leah, Jude, Jedidiah and Chase went home, seeing as they were going to be excluded from any of the plans, Blaine and Seth seemed to relax once the girls and three of the youngest had left the premises. I think there was supposed to be a reason boyfriend/girlfriend relationships should not be in the pack.

It just complicated things…

Alice sat on the living room floor, mumbling about the Volturi and idiocy and such. She was visibly seething, her eyes were a deep black and she looked dangerous as ever.

"What's the matter, Alice?" Emmett asked, his usually nonexistent seriousness coming into play. "Fucking Italian vampires playing dumb! Stupid Aro, fuck him to hell! How can they act like they don't know anything!? They kidnapped her, and they're going to change her into a vampire!" She screeched the last few words sparked such violence into me; my entire frame shook with the shock. I felt it coming and yet I couldn't find the strength to stop myself.

"You should really learn when to shut up, Alice!" Eddie hissed at her as I exploded into a gnashing ball of fur and teeth. The growls rumbled from my chest as I ignored the shouts, my mind had gone into panic. They wanted to turn her into one of them!? They can't do that! How dare them! She's mine, and I'm going to do whatever it takes to get her back. And I will kill them all in the process.

"Brady, phase back now!" Jacob thundered, his alpha-tone sounding full force, I cowered into the ground, his order froze me and my human body made its reappearance on the floor. Thankfully, someone threw a pair of shorts in my face.

I turn quickly pulling them on, turning back to everyone, my nerves a tad more steady and ready to face this situation like a man.

"I'm sorry everyone, I…"

"Its fine Brady, having an imprint in danger is the hardest thing, or so I've heard… We understand and we _will _get her back. The Volturi will pay for this and everything else they've done. But we can't do it alone, we need to call in all the people we can." Edward says passionately.

I nod as we finally begin to strategize seriously. The Cullen's are going to gather up as many of the vampires as they can, just like they did when the Volturi came after Nessie. The date has been set two weeks from now that was apparently the only time they could get a private jet to transport them, the Denali coven and the packs all the way to Italy. Though I believed that was an excuse to get me to wait two weeks before any sort of battle…

We would have to wait out the time by trying to negotiate with them, gathering people and training. Jasper and Edward were going to teach us how to fight with the 'gifted' vamps.

I fidgeted in my seat, waiting for two whole weeks is going to be hell, but I have no other options. I will spend every minute training and getting stronger; I will kill anyone who is in my way.

My confidence slipped when I thought of what Alice had said about her being turned into a vampire… what if I'm too late? What am I going to do?

"Stop Brady, you're only making it harder for yourself." Edward sighs giving me a disapproving look, I snap my eyes shut, willing this day to be just a dream. That I can wake up and have her in my arms once again. That they had never found her; that her bastard of an ex-boyfriend had never existed. So much you can wish for, but reality is a bitch sometimes.

"It's late." Seth commented we had lost track of time while trying to sort this out. It was 12:00 a.m, she'd been gone for over three hours, and they could be anywhere by now…

"He's right, why don't you boys go get some sleep. We will begin gathering people tomorrow, and begin training sessions on Wednesday. See you all later." Carlisle says while rushing off towards his study, I stalk off towards the front door, Jake tells Collin to drive me home in his truck. I feel stiff and emotionless, not responding to anything that's happening around me just walking robotically to the truck and leaning against the passenger seat once seated. Collin hops in silently, not saying anything for a while, but as we near our home he blurts out, "So you imprinted?"

I stare at him and a part of me breaks inside, those simple words made me want to burst into tears. "Yeah…" I whisper brokenly, he just nods and stares at the road.

"We'll get her back bro, just be patient."

"I know…" I mutter, although somewhere deep inside I feel like we won't. "So how was your science fair thingy?" I ask, trying to be a little less selfish, all night has been about my problems, my brother was just at the state science fair and I didn't ask how it had gone yet.

"First place and a full scholarship... So I get to go to nationals," He says with a small smile on his face, it faltered and fell when he took in my expression. I gave a sad excuse for a smile and a "good job, man." as we pulled into the driveway.

"Mom is all slap happy, she hasn't slept because she wouldn't let me drive home. I'm 'too young.'" He mocked, we entered, and our mother sprawled across the couch.

"Where's dad?"

"Uhm…" he stared at the floor, refusing to look me in the eye, "Where is he Collin?" He yet again just looked away.

"Collin!?" I practically scream, what is he not telling me? "What happened?" I ask harshly, my hands slightly shaking.

"Mom and Dad were fighting, he took off for a while, okay!? He'll be back!" He shouted as he retreated down the hall, shaking furiously. What did I miss? Our parents never fought, they were so happy. Everyone fought sometimes, but where did he go? Collin was right, he'd come back, he would never desert us. But what could they have fought about that he would leave and make Collin so mad?

I trudged down to my room slowly; confused about my parents and Collin, also afraid of the good times I'd had with Jeanine in that very room. Everything was exactly how we had left it this morning, her towel on the floor, the Xbox controllers tangled in disarray by the TV and the comforter shoved to one side of the bed. I felt weak, literally crippled by the pain of not having her with me. I sank to the floor grabbing the towel she had used this morning and twisting it between my fingers. The memories flooded into my mind and I dropped it immediately. Nostalgia chilled my heart and the emptiness was tangible, I missed her and with all my heart I prayed to God that I wouldn't lose her.

"Damn." I grumbled as I stretched my arms and legs across the floor. I wouldn't touch that bed until she was back in it with me.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading, please review :)_**


End file.
